PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Winship Cancer Institute of Emory University (Winship) planning and evaluation process, overseen by the Executive Director, Walter J. Curran, Jr., MD, is responsible for the systematic planning and evaluation of Winship, its research programs, shared resources, clinical research enterprise, and clinical operations. Winship relies on the input of expert internal and external consultants and leaders to plan and evaluate its strategic research priorities and for the assessment of the progress of research programs, impact of shared resources, administrative support, and organizational structure. These activities are directed internally by the Winship Internal Advisory Board and the Winship Executive Committee. An External Advisory Board (EAB) is composed of a renowned group of cancer center directors, program leaders, researchers, and administrators from other NCI-designated cancer centers across the country. The EAB is charged to provide critical evaluation of Winship's activities and strategic plan. During the current funding period, input from each of the boards and committees discussed in this section Winship to improve processes and elevate the level of its science. Thorough planning and evaluation has led to the development of the Winship 2016 ? 2018 Strategic Plan. The plan will guide the centers continued develoment during the next funding cycle. The funds requested in addition to committed institutional funds will provide support for these important advisory endeavors.